


The Amazing Naked Avengers [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Amazing Naked Avengers" by vain_glorious.</p><p>"There were Avenger-sized mouse traps all over the damn bunker. All about as effective. Meaning no one got killed, but everyone is naked and bleeding a little."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Naked Avengers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vain_glorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_glorious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Amazing Naked Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443257) by [vain_glorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_glorious/pseuds/vain_glorious). 



mp3, Length: 15:35  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20amazing%20naked%20avengers.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/amazing-naked-avengers).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
